wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NYCgleek/Replay Recap; ZAYN premiere, Super new spy series, and more!
Hey everyone! Some of your favorite Wiki Channel had a big Saturday night premeire with an original movie and a new action-comedy series premiering yesterday! Let's take a look back on all our favorite moments :) ---- "ZAYN" gives us chills, makes us laugh and had us on the edge of our feet! So we love Lisha Jane and Marcus McCloud for their funny, upbeat characters on their hit shows "Kitty Couture" and "Luke & Lauren", but tonight the Wiki stars gave us a new side to their totally awesome acting skills in the WCOM, "ZAYN". The movie premiered with 7.1 million viewers, which is pretty good considering it stars two of Wiki's biggest stars. The story follows Zayn Zor-El, a teen werewolf/human (portrayed by Wiki newcomer Zander Sun), from another demension he arrives to earth as his parents to live with his human uncle and aunt due to his mystical demension being envaded. He there goes by the name, Zayn Anderson. Not knowing anyone he becomes a bit of a loner. He meets Lola White (played by the lovely Lisha Jane). She is the school's popular girl, but is sweet once you get to know her, she gets him to help prepare for the school's halloween monster dance, but when real monsters sneak out of his demension to Earth, he knows he must stop them. Wiki star, Carly Shu also debuted in the flick. She played Monster hunter Erin who at first is after ZAYN, but once she learns he is trying to save the world teams up with him. Marcus McCloud on the other hand played Hunter, the school jock who was a bit clueless. McCloud told us "It was definatley a looooot different that filming Luke & Lauren (chuckles), the cast was amazing, the crew was amazing. It's funny because I actually cannot think of a time we weren't all laughing or having a great time. We'd always hang out in Carly's trailer and just have a blast." All in all, the cast had major fun shooting the flick and chitted pictures up until the actual premiere. Movie star, Zander Sun said "It was fun debuting on Wiki Channel with such an action packed film, that had a good storyline, good heart and an incredible cast." Does he mean Lisha Jane, fans have been speculating that the two might be a couple by making hybrid names of the two such as Lander and Zisha. And with these screen caps from the film who could deny that these two wouldn't make a cute couple? I mean look at the way they look at each other is it all in good fun or are they just really good actors? I mean look at how they look at each other. XD ' ' Now the Kitty Couture star has been doing a lot lately; new music, leading a hit show, and now a hit movie. We caught up with Lisha Jan, to find out how working on her first Wiki Channel Original Movie went down and how much fun she actually had. Here's what she told us."I mean it really was an amazing experience. I love playing different characters and Lola is definatly one I will hold close to my heart... I've worked with Marcus and met him a couple of times before, but I love meeting Zander and Carly, they are all so talented and nice." Sounds fun for Lisha. We also had to ask her about the movie's hit single, "War on the Dance Floor", which she also sung. Here's what Lisha had to say; "It's no doubt that I love singing, so when they ask me to sing the ending theme I was stoked, there's a big dance number at the party right when the portal with the monsters start reappearing, it def is a must see film. I think everyone's going to love it :)". Sounds awesome, make sure you check out Lisha Jane's "War on the Dance Floor" now available through Wiki Channel Music Group. Last, but certainly not least Wiki Records artist, Carly Shu who made her Wiki debut and played fiesty monster Erin in the film. Here's what she had to say; "Coming onto the project was a dream come true. The cast was all so welcoming and inviting. I came on to the project a little later, but it was so much fun. Zander and I hit it off right away we both love music and would always sing, he'd bust out his ukelele. Lisha was so nice and kind, I've seen her show and she came in so nice like a regular person which was awesome. Marcus and I had a blast due to our characters were together a lot in the film so it was very exciting" Sounds cool. And surely enough Zander and Carly should get along, due to the fact that they are both set to star in the Wiki Channel original series, "Break Free" in early 2015. All in all the film was amazing and will be played again this Monday, on Movie Monday on the Wiki Channel. Be sure to check it out if you missed it. Don't forget to catch new episodes of "Kitty Couture" every Saturday at 8/7c and "[[Luke & Lauren|''Luke & Lauren]]" Fridays at 8:30/7:30c only on Wiki Channel. ---- '"Ackerman Agent" is finally here!' We've been waiting all summer for the first ever Wiki Channel original action-comedy, "Ackerman Agent" to premiere and Saturday night our wishes came true! The series got an outstanding 5.1 million viewers overall for the premiere episode which was hilarious and had us on our feet the whole time. The action series stars the amazing duo of Peyton Borough (''Kitty Couture) and Rayelle (East Meets West). In the first episode we meet Troy Jeff (Borough), a smart and fit high school boy who accidently stumbles accross a secret spy orgnization. Coach Solomon recruits him and teams him up with experienced spy, Myra Jade (portrayed by Rayelle). The two don't hit it off at first very well but learn to bond over the series overall. Myra takes her job very seriously, and although Troy is good he kind of slacks off at times and takes the easy way out, which sometimes can bother Myra. Joining the cast is Aiden Kristoff, who plays Troy's best friend Landon who doesn't know that Troy becomes a spy. Who has Troy's back no matter how supicious cause. In the action packed pilot, we got to see Troy and Myra kick major but and have some funny dialogue inbetween. We love the group's sweet and spicy dynamic and we are excited to see much more Ackerman Agent. But even though Troy and Myra don't get along to well, the show stars Peyton and Rayelle hit it off right away. The two are often seen hanging out and having a great time with the rest of the cast. Last and certainly not least the shows official theme song, "Mission Impossible" will soon be available for download through Wiki Channel Music Group very soon, so make sure to check it out. Be sure to check out "Ackerman Agent" when it officially returns to Wiki Channel, Wednesday November 5th, at 8/7c only on Wiki Channel! ---- Rayelle goes live and acoustic for the ''' '''first time 'with '"'Replay"!' Wiki Channel star and Wiki Records recording artist, Rayelle has been having a great year so far. Getting her start on the first Wiki Channel Original Musical film, "East Meets West"; starring in the new action comedy "Ackerman Agent"; set to star in the Wiki Channel Original movie, "Pretty Geeky" next month and working on her debut album. How does the girl do it all? Well we were able to sit down and have a "replay" session of our own with super star Rayelle and find out what exactly she was thinking. Check it out: Us: '''We are super excited to have you here. How are you? '''Rayelle: I'm good thanks for having me. I love talking to you guys (smiles) Us: '''Same here, so tell us, we're interesting in knowing how exactly did you get involved with this whole Wiki Channel process. '''Rayelle: Wow! (laughs) it was such a long process. Back in 2013, I auditioned for the part of Valencia Green in Kitty Couture, which now stars Lisha Jane. I love her (laughs), but no I didn't get the part, but in a couple of months my manager called me back and said "hey ya know, you should keep auditioning with them, they want you to do some more auditions and test trials", so ultimately I did. I went in for Ackerman Agent and got a call back and they were going to give it to Chesney Ramirez , who I worked with on- Us: -''East Meets West'' right? Rayelle: Yeah, exactly and she actually shot the test pilot so I was kind of upset, but happy for her because she's such a sweet girl, but then! (laughs) When it went to the challenge to be picked up, but when they picked up the series they recasted the role of Myra and I got it and I was so estactic and then I was asked to auditioned for a movie (East Meets West) and I got the part and things feel into place there (smiles) Us: Wow, (laughs) so you've been sort of all over the place huh? Rayelle: Exactly, but I'm very happy now so I can't complain (smiles) Us: So tell us about your music? Rayelle: Well with Wiki Channel, I did an audition infront of four suits, and I got a call back that day and said I had been signed. I did a meeting with some producers and it was so cool because they really listened to me and what I had to say and I got to co-write all of the songs and now I have "Replay" Us: '''Which you're going to sing for us today right? '''Rayelle: I am (smiles), well it's going to be an acoustic version of it but I'm super excited. Rayelle was so nice, sweet and kind and we can't wait to here more from her. Be sure to buy her hit single "Replay" below, which is now avaible through Wiki Records. Above you'll find her exclusive Weebley acoustic performance of her hit single, Replay; enjoy :) ---- Well that's all for now guys. Hope you enjoyed this Weeekly WEEBLEY, we'll be back soon :) Category:Blog posts